Promise
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: Hibari comes back from a mission to find the Vongoola base destroyed and his lover and boss missing. What's he going to do about it? 1827 rated t so I won't get in trouble


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR unless a miracle happens

I'm sorry for any mistakes but enjoy!

* * *

"Intruders are attacking the base!"

"Protect the tenth!"

12:07 a.m. the Millefiore family attacks the Vongola base. Gunshots are heard and blood is splattered all over the walls. "Tenth! Run!" There were lots of yells and screams. By early afternoon, everything was destroyed. All but one of the Vongola guardians were taken out and their boss was nowhere to be found. And who was the fated man to stumble upon this mess? Well, no other but Hibari Kyouya *

Hibari, Cloud guardian of Vongola the tenth, walked into a much destroyed base in Japan in a nice evening. The peacefulness of that evening was long gone after he saw what had become of the base. Blood was on the walls, bodies were lying on the floor, ready to either be stepped on or picked up and tended to. Everything was in shambles. And oh did it piss him off. He stormed into what was the Vongola tenth's ruined office that showed signs of a fight. There was a body of a girl in a white uniform, which was recognized as the Milliefiore's White Spell. The desk was broken in half and the chair knocked over. Reborn stood in the room, deep in thought. "Hey! Baby! Where the hell is he?" "Not here." Reborn already knew who Hibari was talking about. Who else could worry Hibari that much besides his lover? No one. Tsuna was literally the only one Hibari gave a shit about.

Hibari ran out of the office and to the only functioning medical room. The rest were destroyed in the miniature war that took place in the Vongola base. Inside there were the defeated Vongola guardians. The remaining live doctors ran around, trying to patch them up as best as they could and quickly as possible. Hibari grabbed the nearest doctor by the collar and glared. "What the hell happened?" Oh, if looks could kill, that doctor would have been dead a hundred times over. "Ahh! Err… Hibari-sama! There was… Millefiore attacked and… the boss… he left to do something…" Hibari dropped the doctor who was scared shitless. (Well it **is **Hibari we're talking about) Hibari turned to leave and go after Tsuna when a certain baby stopped him. "Don't do anything stupid." That earned Reborn a glare that didn't affect the Arcolabeno "Shut up baby." And he left, to go after his lover.

* * *

"Gianini, close yet?" Hibari was getting impatient. How much longer did he have to wait until he could see his Tsuna? He was worried like hell and while getting what he wanted all the time, he expected to be able to see Tsuna almost immediately "Hai. You should be around the entrance." Using a flame radar, Hibari easily found the entrance. He ran through the illusion and found a brightly lit hallway. "Hey! There's an intruder!" Hibari instantly beat the guard down. "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" It was more of a demand than a question."S-Sawada-sama?" The guard gulped in fear as he realized who he was dealing with. "I-I don't know!" Hibari growled and hit the guard so hard with his tonfas the guard had most of his rib cage broken and left a very, very, very, big dent in the wall. He kept going deeper into the maze which they called a base, stopping from time to time to beat up any guards that got in his way and ask where his Sawada Tsunayoshi was. After fifty or so soldiers, he was finally directed to the hallway Tsuna's room was at. Hibari walked along the bare hallway, expecting more guards to pop out of nowhere and attack him. When he reached the end of the hall, he looked upon yet another pair of wooden double doors that towered above him. Effortlessly, he pushed open the doors and stepped in. In the split second that he blinked, Hibari was slammed into the now closed doors of the room. Hibari reopened his eyes to glare at what just hit him. …Tsuna? Tsuna was holding him against the wall… and was going to kill him? Hibari looked into his eyes to try and find out what happened, but they were empty. It was like he was void of emotion. "Tsu…na…" Hibari stared, horrified at what he saw. What the hell happened to him? "Tsu-chan!" a high voice called. "Come back here!" Tsuna's hand lingered a bit longer as it he didn't want to, but obliged and returned to the man that called him. "Hai… Byakuran-sama." What? Hibari froze. Did he say Byakuran…sama? Byakuran smirked when he saw the expression on the Cloud  
Guardian's face. He patted his lap, signaling Tsuna to climb on, which he did. Byakuran tilted the brown haired boy's head up to passionately kiss him senseless. Oh, was Hibari mad. He took out his tonfas and lunged at Byakuran, who picked up Tsuna bridal style and dodged easily. "Getting violent Hibari- chan?" Byakuran set Tsuna down on the black couch in the room. "Stay here Tsu-chan! Don't do anything, even if I'm gone!" Hibari released his box weapon and the hedgehog flew at Byakuran and knocked him out of the window, sending a laughing Byakuran flying to who knows where. (I know… very very very lame) Hibari walked over, trying to get Tsuna's attention but was stopped by a sky flame that threatened to burn him. Hibari cursed. How could he forget this would happen? A projector from the side of the room switched on. "Hmm? Ahh! Did I mention, he's under quite a powerful illusion. Even I don't know what The projection disappeared and Hibari cursed again. Tsuna took his stance to fire an X-Burner, but was too slow. Hibari stepped away and knocked his boss unconscious.

"Mm…?" Tsuna opened his eyes. "Where… is this?" He tried to sit up but a giant pain in his stomach prevented him from doing so. "Ahh! That hurt! That hurt!" A chuckle was heard from the doorway. "Hibari… san?" The guardian walked closer with clear even steps. "So, Tsunayoshi. You're awake." Tsuna nodded, mind still slightly fuzzy. "Did you know…" He paused, his hand caressing Tsuna's cheek. "Did you know, that you've been unconscious for a whole week… I was worried a whole week…" His voice faltered slightly, he sounded as if he was talking to himself. Hibari's hand moved up, never leaving the side of Tsuna's face, and he let his hand run through the brown locks of Tsuna's hair. "A whole week." He whispered.

"Hibari-san…"

"Why!" The guardian exploded "Why the hell did you do that! Why there hell did you let yourself get into that bastard's clutches? You **promised** you'd never leave me!"

"I love you, Hibari-san."

"Tsu-"

"But I had to! If I didn't… you would have!" Hibari flinched. "Tsunayoshi…"

"Besides, I did come back to you right? So that doesn't count… Hibari-san, promise me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Tsunayoshi-" he stopped when he saw the pained expression on his lover and boss's face. "Yeah… I promise." Hibari smirked. "But for making me worry, you owe me." Tsuna paled. What the hell? Hibari kissed his cheek. "Let's start your punishment. Stay still or this may hurt."

* * *

And so they lived on. They eventually did deal with Byakuran and was able to end the Millefiore family's reign and bring peace to the Mafia world. The Vongola could show their faces again and like many romance stories, Hibari and Tsuna lived happily ever after.

* * *

The end :] so I hoped you enjoyed it! But if you didn't, I'm sorry!

So if you couldn't understand the story because my writing just sucks to you, then it's mainly Hibari comes back from a mission and finds the Vongola's base destroyed. Then he finds out Tsuna went out to stop Millefiore from doing anything else but gets caught and Byakuran's henchmen helps him create a powerful illusion so Tsuna would do what he wanted. Then Hibari goes to save him (and does) then Hibari brings Tsuna back to the Vongola base and a week later, Tsuna finally wakes up and makes Hibari promise he won't do anything stupid. Then they live happily ever after! :]


End file.
